One Bite Can Change Everything
by jacob-nessie4ever
Summary: Kira grew up in Whitechapel. She knows about the vampires, zombies, and witches there. But what she didn't know was that one bite can change everything.  Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Attack<p>

* * *

><p>He stood in front of me, blue eyes glaring straight into mine. I had been prepared for this, Ethan had told me it would happpen, and that he would try to stop it. But neither Benny nor him were here right now and I was about to be bit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, is it good? What do you think? Comment and Review and tell me! Hope you like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ THIS AND COMMENTED, ALERTED,FAVORITED, EVERYTHING! THANKS SO MUCH! Here's Chapter one!

"Kira, truth or dare?" Rory asked me as we sat in Ethan's living room playing a game to pass the time until Jacuzzi Time Machine came on.

"Dare!" I replied excitedly.

"I...dare you to...karate flip Ethan!"

"Rory! No way! Ethan's too..nerdish...and skinny, I'll break his bones if I did!" I laughed back to the blond across from me.

"C'mon! You have to! You're the one who said dare!" Rory complained.

"What's your obsession with people and karate flipping?" Sarah asked him. "So far, you've already asked her five times to flip somebody. Everyone except you."

"She's the only one here who can! And I want to see it, not experience it."

"Ok, fine. If I do, will you promise me you will never ask me to flip someone ever?" I told him.

"Promise!" Rory stood up and walked over to the couch. "Front row seat for this."

"You'll be close enough," I grumbled walking behind him. I grabbed his left arm and flipped him onto the hard wood floor.

"What was that for?" He asked getting off the floor.

"Never said any name in specific."

"Five minutes!" Benny walked in from the kitchen carrying a giant bowl full of popcorn for his favorite movie.

Everyone walked over to the couch and sat down. Ethan and Sarah sat on one end, while Benny and I sat on the other. Rory on the floor below the couch. The movie started then and everyone got quiet.

Suddenly, Jane yelled from upstairs. "Sarah! I'm bored!"

"I thought she was asleep." Sarah sighed as she got up to go upstairs.

"I got it." Ethan said. As he walked over to the stairs, he grabbed the couch arm that my hand was resting on as he fell on one of Jane's dolls.

As soon as his hand came in contact with mine, his eyes turned white and he snapped into a vision. When his eyes returned to normal, he gave a nervous glance towards me.

"Smooth one, E." Benny laughed as Ethan got up off the floor.

Once his best friend was turned back towards the TV, Ethan nodded his head for me to follow him into the kitchen.

I hopped up off the couch and walked into the kitchen after Ethan.

"Kira," He started to say as he saw me. "I- I had a vision. Jesse was about to bite you."

"So...you're saying I'm going to become a vampire?" I said nervously.

I couldn't be a vampire. No matter how cool immortality is, it was one of my greatest fears to become a bloodsucking creature of the night. Plus, I had my two nerd friends to worry about.

"I don't know, it didn't show you actually being bit, so if anything like that does happen, Benny and I will try to get there in time." Ethan spoke, snapping me back into reality and out of my horrible thoughts of my vampire self.

"How will you know, though?"

"I'll probably have another vision."

I nodded.

The two of us walked back to the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to Benny again and watched the movie the rest of the night.

After the movie, I waved bye and walked back to my house. I was cold, so I threw on my jacket, which not only shielded me from the cold but covered my neck, making me feel a little better walking down the street at night.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. My hair blew in front of my eyes, but I still saw a slight glimpse of a shadow.

"Kira...join us..." It was only a faint whisper, but I still heard it.

I glanced around quickly and started to walk faster. I was only a minute or so away from Ethan's house, and maybe two from mine. I turned the opposite direction, and glanced around again.

Suddenly, the wind gusted again, but this time someone stopped in front of me. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, also looking around seventeen. The man smiled, revealing fangs embedded where normal teeth should be. I knew what he was, and what he was here for. Me. But why?

He stood in front of me, blue eyes glaring straight into mine. I had been prepared for this, Ethan had told me it would happpen, and that he would try to stop it. But neither Benny nor him were here right now and I was about to be bit.

Run! My mind screamed, but my legs wouldn't move fast enough.

Down the street, a door flung open and two people stepped out. Benny and Ethan!

The vampire turned around, and seeing them running towards the both of us, acted fast. He opened his fanged mouth wide and bit into my neck.

A sudden pain rushed through me, along with a cold feeling. I fell to the sidewalk, suddenly losing feeling in my legs. My vision blurred and my hearing deafened. All i could see was Benny's face as I fell into blackness.

What did you think of Chapter One? Good? Bad? Tell me whatever you want, I'm new to writing so constructive criticism would be helpful. =P

Thanks For Reading!

-NAT-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Sorry for the long wait- but, here it is!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. I was laying on my bed inside my room. What had happened last night? I tried to remember, racking my brain for answers, but only found a hazy memory of what happened.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Fear swept through me. Ethan had just told me my own fate. I would be bit by Jesse._

_Then, time seemed to flash by quickly. Sort of like fast forwarding a video tape, you see the scenes but don't understand them._

_I was now outside, walking back to my house. There was more of the fast forwarding, and it stopped again. Jesse was in front of me, teeth bared and ready to bite. A door opened down the street and my two best friends rushed out, Benny ahead of Ethan, both running down the sidewalk with stakes in their hands. _

_Jesse quickly bit me, and pain washed through my neck. My vision started to fade, but I saw Jesse get away and Benny coming over to me. My hearing deafened now, and I completely blacked out. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Realizing what I now was, I rubbed my neck. I could feel the two bite marks which were healing at an inhuman rate.

I took a breath, and that' when I felt the sting. My throat felt like it was being rubbed with sandpaper. I hopped off my bed and walked to get my sunglasses to go over to Benny's for some substitute blood. Sarah was always getting some from him and his Grandmother, so hopefully they had a few to spare.

As I walked over to my closet, I noticed a note taped to a black thermos on my dresser.

_Kira-_

_I figured you'd need this._

_-Benny_

I plucked the note off the thermos and sniffed the air. A sweet scent floated into my nostrils, and I realized the mug had blood inside. I quickly opened the top and chugged it all down. The sting in my throat disappeared as it had never been there in the first place.

I continued over to my closet still, and put on my sunglasses. Although it was summer, I didn't have any sunscreen, so I guess that was something more to add to my list of vampire related problems.

As I walked down the stairs, I thought of something important. My parents. What were they going to think when they came back from their summer long vacation to find me pale and sick looking? Thoughts swarmed my head , but I shoved every single one of them away. I was going to have to deal with them when they returned. Right now, I had to see if Ethan has more clues about what happened and how to find Jesse.

I opened the front door to my house and walked outside. The sun stung a little bit, and if it weren't for my sunglasses, I probably would be blind. But I ignored it the best I could, and walked on to Ethan's house.

I was almost there when more wind flashed by.

_Jesse!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

><p>Jesse stopped right in front of me. I charged at him with my new vampire speed, but he quickly evaded it.<p>

"You're still a fledgling," He said as he dodged me again "You have no chance of catching me, not matter how hard you try. You could join me. If only you would just-"

I stopped him there.

"I'm not going to drink human blood!" I snapped.

"Well, I'm sure it would be easier to go around your annoying little nerds if you did."

"They're not annoying! You are!"

"That's where you're wrong. You'll see soon enough." Then, just as fast as he was here, he was gone.

Making sure Jesse wasn't around, I continued on to Benny's house. I had to tell him about this, in fact, _everyone_ had to know. I used my vampire speed again to get the rest of the way there, it was pretty awesome how fast I was, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hello Kira dear, come in," Benny's Grandma greeted me as she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Benny's Grandma," I said as I stepped inside. I glanced around for Benny, but he was nowhere to be found.

"If your looking for Benny, he's in the kitchen making a potion. Be careful, though, it's not exactly mastered." Benny's Grandma said, noticing my glancing.

I nodded in reply and went on to the kitchen. Benny was over the stove, stirring a pot full of something purple. He had goggles and an apron on, probably just in case it exploded. Noticing me, he turned away for just a second.

"Kira! Hey um let me just finish this-"

Benny was stopped by an unusual bubbling in the pot. It started to foam over, dripping off the sides and off the stove. Soon, it exploded, plastering the walls, me, and Benny with the purple goo.

"I guess they meant complete concentration when they say it," He muttered.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I asked, picking off some of it from my face.

"Well, actually, it did _what_ it's supposed to do, just not exactly _when_ it was supposed to..."

"Ah, well, we've got way worse problems than exploding purple stuff," I said, still picking the gunk out of my hair "I just saw Jesse and he's trying to get me to join him, like he did with Sarah."

Suddenly, Ethan bolted in.

"Kira, did you just see Jesse?"

I nodded, a confused look plastered on my face. Benny looked confused, too.

"Did he try to convince you to become a full vampire with him?"

I nodded again.

"I was right," He muttered. "We need to go, I'll explain on the way."

Benny and I glanced at each other and followed Ethan out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ethan dragged us all the way to the woods on the far side of town, explaining all that happened along the way.

"I had a vision, but it wasn't exactly a vision. It was more of...like a bunch of movie scenes going really fast, but I understood them all. Every bit of them. I saw Kira and Jesse, he wanted her to join him. Then, I heard someone saying something. It was something like Latin. Benny, do you think you can translate?" Ethan said as we walked through the woods.

"I can try." Benny replied.

"It said, _Tres sunt, qui delere vos voluit. Duo eu, tertio amisso. Find in tertiam et adducent eos in.Solus possunt corrumpetur. Simul ipsi_."

Benny thought for a while. Then, he finally came up with something.

"If I'm right, it's a Latin prophecy. It means, There are three that can destroy you. Two to start, a lost third. Find the third and bring them together. Alone, they can destroy you. Together, themselves."

"That must mean us," I muttered.

"I think it does. But, how are we going to destroy each other? I mean, we don't really plan on killing each other, do we?" Benny said.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"What so you're assuming it's me, just because I'm a vampire?" I growled.

"Well, you do have fangs and will more than likely kill us before Benny and I kill each other." Ethan said.

"You can't just say that, you know I will never kill you!" I defended myself.

"Well, actually, we don't know for sure-"

Benny cut Ethan off. "Maybe this is what the voice meant. We can't fight. Now, E, did the voice say anything else?"

"It did actually," Ethan said, still keeping his eyes on me as we walked on. "It said, _Disperdite minatur antequam vires reperio. Mauris interdum infirmitate tibi morte et vita sunt. Ne eos Isis consequat, vel puncti tip, et conterentur._ "

"Translation: Destroy the threat before they find their strength. Balance is your weakness, for you are death, and they are life. Do not let them reach Isis, or the scale will tip, and you shall be destroyed." Benny told us.

"We need to find Isis then. Fast, too, because in the vision, the voice was talking to Jesse, and more than likely he will try to kill our strength. If this is how we defeat him, we need to do it."


End file.
